Tokubetsuna Nanika
by Zee Lazarus
Summary: "Kau ingin menghancurkan ku.. ? Datanglah jika kau memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukannya" Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc. [CHAPTER 4 UP!]
1. Chapter 1

_**© Tokubetsuna Nanika ©™**_

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

Created by : Parzival Balthazar

Rated : M

Genre : Action, Martial Art, School, Romance and Etc.

Pairing : (?)

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Not like, Don't read ..

* * *

.

.

.

_**Chapter 1 **_

Mata sewarna lautan itu menatap seseorang didepannya dengan tatapan malas, surai merah darah sepinggang, kulit putih susu mulus tanpa cacat, tubuh proporsional dan jangan lupakan bagian _Boing-boing _yang selalu menjadi objek tatapan kaum Adam. Mengingat betapa indahnya mahakarya ciptaan Tuhan bernama perempuan ini, mungkin kebanyakan laki-laki setuju jika sosok ini tak jauh dari bayangan _Bidadari_ yang selama ini kita bayangkan.

_'Iblis'_

Tapi mungkin tidak semua laki-laki sependapat, "Seharusnya kau tau aku seperti apa" ucap laki-laki manik biru itu.

"Nee-san tidak mau kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu dengan Misi-misi terus" balas perempuan bersurai merah masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Terlebih _dia _ada disana.." lanjutnya menggantung.

Pemilik manik sebiru lautan itu memicing, tatapan meminta kepastian terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Bukan hanya _dia_ yang berada disana, beberapa anggota lainnya juga ada disana"

"Sudah berapa tahun kau tidak bertemu mereka, apalagi dia. Ku perhatikan selama ini, dia masih menjaga barang pemberian darimu saat kalian masih sama-sama bocah"

"Tapi aku.. Haaaahh, baiklah seharusnya aku tau, aku tak bisa menolak permintaanmu Mio-nee" Ucap pemuda tadi dengan nada lelah.

"Nah, itu jawaban yang Nee-san tunggu dari tadi. Nee-san akan menyiapkan berkasnya, sekarang istirahatlah, besok pagi kita berangkat" Ucap Mio.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan beberapa barang untuk besok"

"Oke, aku juga akan menyamarkan identitas mu. Jangan sampai telat besok pagi Naruto-kun" balas Mio semangat.

Sedangkan laki-laki yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto itu memandang kepergian Mio dengan tatapan malas,

_'Sepertinya kehidupan yang merepotkan akan segera datang..' _

Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang sebahu dengan jambang yang agak panjang melapisi wajah datar tanpa ekspresi miliknya. Manik sebiru lautan, tubuh tegap tak terlalu berotot tak terlalu kurus, tapi tetap terlihat berisi.

Setelah mempersiapkan barang-barang yang sekiranya dibutuhkan, ia menyimpan semuanya di segel fuin yang ada di bawah pergelangan tangannya. _'Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan Nee-san..'_

.

.

.

Pagi ini, didepan pagar salah satu akademi, terlihat 2 orang berbeda surai berdiri melihat pemandangan salah satu sekolah magic terbaik di Jepang.

Kembali ke dua orang bersurai mencolok tadi, mereka adalah Namikaze Naruto dan Gremory Mio. Hari ini Mio mengantarkan Naruto untuk bersekolah di Imperial Magic Akademi.

"Bersemangatlah sedikit dihari pertamamu di akademi Naruto-kun" ucap Mio berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, disusul Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya akan banyak hal-hal merepotkan yang aku lalui disini.." ucapannya seperti tak memiliki semangat hidup. Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto berkata begitu, tapi setelah melihat mayoritas yang bersekolah disini perempuan, ditambah ia sempat melirik beberapa siswi memandang dirinya dengan semburat merah.

_'Wanita memang merepotkan, salah satunya..' _batin pemuda itu melirik Mio. Entah tiba-tiba ia teringat sahabatnya Shikamaru yang tak bisa jauh dari kata _'Merepotkan..'_

"Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba teringat si pemalas itu setelah mendengar kata-kata mu Naruto-kun"

"Memang apalagi yang bisa diingat dari rusa itu, selain kemalasannya" balas Naruto, malang nasibmu Shikamaru, otak enter ahli strategi mu tak pernah diingat _Poor Shika. _(?)

"Apa yang terjadi jika nanti Rias bertemu denganku Nee-san.."

"Apalagi disini ada Sirzech, kau tau maksudku kan.."

Tiba-tiba Naruto berwajah serius dengan nada khawatir membahas adik kandung dari Mio.

"Entahlah, kurasa kau sudah tau jawabannya" balas Mio seadanya.

Tak terasa perbincangan ringan akhirnya mengantarkan mereka ke ruang kepala sekolah.

_Tok tok tok _

"Masuk!"

Masuklah mereka ke ruang kepala sekolah yang tidak seperti ruang kepala sekolah. (?)

Meja kerja, mungkin wajar. Sofa empuk dihiasi bantal kecil, mungkin untuk tamu. Meja bundar besar, mungkin jika rapat meja itu diperlukan. Teropong (?) Untuk apa alat itu ? Entahlah mungkin hanya pemilik ruangan yang tau.

"Selamat pagi Azazel-dono"

"Selamat pagi Jendral, jadi dia ya yang dimaksud oleh Yahiko 2 hari yang lalu.."

Bukan pertanyaan yang harus dijawab sebenarnya, "Ya, Yahiko sudah memberitahu sebelumnya bukan.." sebenarnya Mio mengenal sosok yang ada di depannya ini, salah satu dari 5 Magic Knight yang diakui di Imperial Palace.

"Ini berkas-berkas pendukung, dan tolong tempatkan dia di asrama yang sama seperti _Anggota_ lainnya" ucap Mio memberikan berkas.

"Lalu, tak biasanya kau mengantarkan anggota mu langsung jendral. Apakah ada sesuatu yang Yahiko sampaikan ?"

Azazel tau tak mungkin kedatangan Gremory Mio, salah satu jendral kerajaan datang repot-repot hanya untuk mengantarkan anggota _**Akatsuki**_ ke sekolahnya.

Tanpa terucap sepatah kata, Mio melemparkan sebuah gulungan dengan lambang kerajaan kepada Azazel. "Sebaiknya kau buka nanti, untuk sekarang tolong antarkan adikku ini ke kelasnya" ucap Mio saat melihat Azazel ingin membuka gulungan tadi.

"Baiklah, Arashi Naruto kau ku tempatkan dikelas XI-A. Sebentar lagi wali kelasmu akan menjemputmu"

"Baiklah, Terimakasih Kocho"

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, sampailah Naruto didepan kelasnya.

"Mohon perhatiannya anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, murid pindahan dari Inggris. Arashi-kun silahkan masuk"

Apa yang ditakutkan akhirnya terjadi..

"_Hwaaa Tampannyaa..."_

"_Lihat ototnya, bisa dibayangkan tubuh seksinya saat telanjang dada.."_

"Sudah.. Sudah anak-anak, baiklah pertama nama sensei Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas XI-A. Silahkan perkenalkan diri Arashi-kun"

"Watashi no namae wa Arashi Naruto desu" hampir semua siswi menatap Naruto dengan semburat merah di pipi, selain 2 siswi yang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Wehh, Arashi-kun bisa berbahasa Jepang ne" ucap salah satu siswi setelah mendengar perkenalan Naruto.

"Ya karena sebenarnya saya lahir di Jepang, tapi kemudian pindah ke luar negeri"

"Baiklah, Arashi-kun silahkan duduk di bangku sebelah Gremory Rias yang memiliki rambut merah disana. Gremory-san silahkan angkat tangan"

"Terimakasih sensei"

.

.

.

_**© Tokubetsuna Nanika ©™**_

.

.

.

Bel pertanda istirahat baru saja berbunyi, Kakashi-sensei juga sudah meninggalkan kelas 10 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Disaat seperti ini lah yang sebenarnya sangat Naruto hindari. Pandangan sayu para gadis, dan pandangan mengintimidasi pria di kelasnya. Dan lagi, dia harus sekelas dengan adik dari seseorang yang sering Naruto sebut _'Iblis merah'_ yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gremory Rias, adik kandung dari Gremory Mio.

Entah kesialan atau keberuntungan, pemuda pirang ini sekelas dengan seseorang yang sudah ia kenal luar dalam. "Alice, bisakah kita ke suatu tempat yang lebih tenang dan err sepi" bisik Naruto

"Baiklah Naru, tapi jangan berlebihan ya" ucap Alice dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

_'Jangan berlebihan ? Apanya yang berlebihan ?' _batin Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Atap sekolah, tempat yang sangat jarang didatangi siswa. Mungkin karena tempatnya agak jauh dari kelas, dan juga berada di lantai 3 murid-murid seperti malas menginjakkan kakinya disini. Padahal jika diteliti tempat ini cukup nyaman untuk sekedar dibuat nongkrong, ada Gazebo lumayan besar, bangku panjang berhadapan dan ditengahnya ada meja yang panjangnya sama persis dengan bangku.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabari dulu jika kau akan kesini Naru~.."

Saat ini Naruto bersama Alice berada di atap sekolah, entah sebenarnya hubungan apa yang mereka miliki. Terlihat Alice bergelayut manja di lengan kiri pemuda pirang itu. "Ini ulah _Iblis merah_ itu, semalam dia tiba-tiba mengatakan aku akan bersekolah disini"

"Apakah mereka juga disini ?" lanjut Naruto ambigu.

"Ya, mereka ada disini, namun mereka berpencar, mereka masuk Guild yang berbeda"

"Guild ?" dari nada yang terdengar, Alice tau bahwa Naruto belum mengetahui keseluruhan Imperial Akademi. Guild adalah tempat bernaung para murid dari persaingan perebutan 10 kursi bakat surga, atau banyak orang menyebutnya _Legacy of Heaven, _karena kemampuan yang diatas rata-rata murid akademi. Hanya orang-orang didalam guild yang boleh menantang pemilik 10 kursi bakat surga, tentunya dengan duel resmi yang harus didaftarkan ke pihak akademi. Pemenang berhak mendapatkan posisi kursi yang dipertaruhkan, ditambah 1 permintaan apapun itu.

Pemilik kursi bakat surga juga langsung terpilih sebagai pengurus dan peserta dari kejuaraan magic tahunan Imperial Akademi, _**Battle of Honor**_. Khusus kelas XII hanya sebagai pengurus inti kejuaraan. Pemenang _Battle of Honor_ juga akan langsung jadi perwakilan Imperial Akademi dalam kejuaraan magic seluruh Imperial Palace, untuk memperebutkan gelar _**God of Magic**_.

"Jadi begitu.. Kau sendiri berada di Guild apa ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak berada di Guild manapun, aku menjauhi hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu Naru"

"Huh, kau terdengar seperti rusa pemalas itu.."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan manusia yang bernafas pun malas!" balas Alice sengit sambil mencubit pipi Naruto. Beberapa perbincangan ringan berlanjut, seakan dunia milik berdua. [Ughh indahnya masa muda (?)]

"Bukannya menyapa kawan yang lama tidak bertemu, kau malah asyik berdua dengan makhluk merepotkan bernama perempuan Hoaammz"

Tiba-tiba muncul suara yang sangat dikenal dua orang tadi, siapa lagi kalau bukan..

"Rusa Pemalas.."

"PECANDU OBAT TIDUR!"

"Ternyata benar itu kau, aku merasa aneh saat memikir..."

Tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Shikamaru terjengkang kaget saat..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NARUTOOO.."

"ONI-CHAAAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Continue...**_

* * *

_**Ten Legacy of Heaven**_

1\. (?)

2\. (?)

3\. (?)

4\. (?)

5\. (?)

6\. (?)

7\. (?)

8\. (?)

9\. (?)

10\. (?)

Disini, pemilik kursi bukan mutlak pemimpin Guild, dan pemimpin Guild adalah para Murid kelas XII, kecuali pemimpin Guild sebelumnya mengundurkan diri sebelum kelulusan.

Mungkin 10 kursi bakat surga ini sama dengan beberapa fict, yang nama lainnya _**Ten Miracle**_ yah jujur saja saya memang terinspirasi dari beberapa fict yang sudah saya baca.

.

.

.

Udah 3 tahun nggak nulis, sepertinya tata bahasa masih kaku, apakah feel nya sampe ? Entahlah..

Butuh banyak belajar lagi, meskipun banyak kekurangan minimal saya mencoba meramaikan kembali FFn.

Tolong direview, beri saran bagaimana kedepannya supaya lebih baik, bimbing saya sehingga bisa membuat sebuah cerita yang memuaskan untuk kalian para pembaca.

.

.

_**© Tokubetsuna Nanika ©™**_

.

.

Terimakasih sudah berkunjung.

Parzival Balthazar Undur diri..

See you next chapter..

.

.

.

_**Minggu, 9 Februari 2020**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**© Tokubetsuna Nanika ©™**_

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

Created by : Parzival Balthazar

Rated : M

Genre : Action, Martial Art, School, Romance and Etc.

Pairing : (?)

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Not like, Don't read ..

.

.

.

_**Last Chapter**_

"Jadi begitu.. Kau sendiri berada di Guild apa ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak berada di Guild manapun, aku menjauhi hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu Naru"

"Huh, kau terdengar seperti rusa pemalas itu.."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan manusia yang bernafas pun malas!" balas Alice sengit sambil mencubit pipi Naruto. Beberapa perbincangan ringan berlanjut, seakan dunia milik berdua. [Ughh indahnya masa muda (?)]

"Bukannya menyapa kawan yang lama tidak bertemu, kau malah asyik berdua dengan makhluk merepotkan bernama perempuan Hoaammz"

Tiba-tiba muncul suara yang sangat dikenal dua orang tadi, siapa lagi kalau bukan..

"Rusa Pemalas.."

"PECANDU OBAT TIDUR!"

"Ternyata benar itu kau, aku merasa aneh saat memikir..."

Tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Shikamaru terjengkang kaget saat..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NARUTOOO.."

"ONI-CHAAAN!"

.

.

.

_**Chapter 2**_

"Eh.. Rias.. Charlotte-chan.."

_Grep_

"Baka-nii.. hiks.. kemana saja kau.. hiks 3 tahun ini..?" Setelah tiba-tiba berlari menerjang Naruto, gadis pirang yang Naruto panggil Charlotte itu memberikan _'salam selamat'_ datang berupa pukulan telak diperut.

_Bugh_

'_Guhh'_

"HUWAAAA! BAKA NII-SAN!" Belum sempat memberikan reaksi, kini Naruto langsung dipeluk erat Charlotte.

Entah harus bagaimana Naruto menanggapi situasi ini, "Ehehe maafkan Nii-san ya Imouto-chan, Nii-san kemarin-kemarin melakukan misi jangka panjang" sudah lama rasanya Naruto tidak memeluk Charlotte, gadis cilik manis adik angkat Naruto.

Dunois Charlotte, gadis kecil yang dulu Naruto temukan di Vatikan, kini menjelma menjadi gadis cantik dengan berbagai daya tarik tersendiri. Charlotte diselamatkan Naruto saat menjalankan misi di Italia, misi penyelamatan dari sekelompok penyihir yang ingin mendapatkan forbidden magic dengan menumbalkan 100 nyawa gadis muda. Karena Charlotte sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa di dunia ini, akhirnya Naruto mengangkat gadis pirang itu sebagai adik angkatnya.

Didepan umum Charlotte mungkin bersikap cuek, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Naruto. Hanya Naruto lah tempatnya bermanja-manja, "Apa Nii-san tidak menyayangi Charlotte lagi..?" pandangan sayu adik angkatnya ini jadi salah satu kelemahan Naruto.

"Huss.. mana mungkin Nii-san tidak menyayangi adik Nii-san yang kawai ini.."

Setelah memenangkan Charlotte, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. "Dulio, sejak kapan kau disini ?" tanya Naruto heran, pasalnya ia tidak melihat Dulio saat kedatangan Rias dan Charlotte.

"Sejak drama _kisah terlarang kakak-beradik_, dimana sang kakak menjadi penyebab utama kesedihan sang adik" Oh oke mungkin ini agak nggak nyambung, tapi sepertinya nyambung, eh entahlah apa makna ucapan Dulio barusan.

Mereka semua hanyut dalam situasi absurd setelah perkataan Dulio. Dua sosok yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan kini tersenyum tulus. Nakiri Alice dan Gremory Rias, keduanya hanya berharap kebersamaan ini tetap terjaga sampai nanti, sampai nanti mereka akan dipisahkan oleh usia.

Akhirnya mereka berenam menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan perbincangan ringan, mulai dari kegiatan mereka belakangan ini. Shikamaru yang masih bertengger di posisi pertama dalam kemalasan, hingga membahas turnamen _Battle of Honor_ yang akan dilaksanakan sembilan bulan lagi.

.

.

.

_**© Tokubetsuna Nanika ©™**_

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Naruto menjalani hidupnya sebagai siswa akademi. Tak ada yang spesial kecuali pertengkaran Alice, Charlotte, dan Rias, yah kalian pasti tau lah, mengenai sebut saja _'Hak kepemilikan'_.

Tujuh hari menjalani aktivitas akademi kini pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu tau bagaimana kondisi serta _tata tertib tak tertulis_ yang berada di salah satu akademi terbaik di Imperial Palace. Kekuatan, strata, dan harta, itulah patokan yang ia dapatkan untuk bisa bertahan disini.

Kalian memiliki bakat yang mengagumkan, kekuatan sihir yang hebat, memiliki jenis sihir unik dan menguasainya dengan baik, oke silahkan bergabung, pintu terbuka lebar.

Kalian keturunan bangsawan, anggota kerajaan, atau dari salah satu keluarga terpandang, jangan khawatir kalian diterima disini.

Kalian memiliki harta berlimpah, dari keluarga saudagar kaya raya, atau pedagang yang memiliki peran penting di kerajaan, pintu pun masih terbuka lebar, kalian bisa diterima tanpa harus mengetuk gerbang akademi.

Tapi maaf bagi kalian dengan kemampuan standar, tak berbakat dalam sihir, dari golongan rakyat jelata, dan bukan dari keluarga yang bergelimang harta. Penderitaan siap menanti kedatangan kalian didepan gerbang akademi, perjuangan mendapatkan pengakuan didepan mata, dan yang paling jelas, deskriminasi akan kalian dapatkan saat mencoba menggapai tujuan dan mimpi kalian.

Satu hal yang pasti Naruto tau, semua murid yang berasal dari berbagai latar belakang, rakyat jelata, bangsawan, maupun anggota kerajaan. Mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama, _'Pengakuan, Kebanggaan, dan Ketenaran'_. Dari sudut pandang murid dimana mereka bisa mendapatkan itu adalah, _**Battle of Honor**_.

"Bukan ide buruk untuk memberikan beberapa pelajaran untuk mereka, para bangsawan arogan, sombong, selalu berlindung dibelakang gelar bangsawan nya" ucap Naruto, terlihat manik sebelah kiri yang awalnya biru, perlahan berubah menjadi ungu dengan pola bintang. Bersama terlukisnya seringai yang menjanjikan penderitaan.

"_Showtime.."_

.

.

.

_**Timeskip no Jutsu**_

.

.

.

Hari ini semua murid XI-A sedang berkumpul disalah satu ruang latihan Imperial Akademi. Saat ini akan diadakan latih tanding antara kelas XI-A yang ditempati Naruto, melawan kelas XI-B yang terdapat salah satu pemegang kursi bakat surga.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, kalian mungkin sudah tahu tujuan kalian dikumpulkan disini. Seperti biasa, latih tanding dilakukan mendadak agar kami tau perkembangan kalian secara langsung" Kakashi membuka latih tanding dengan beberapa pidato.

"Untuk peraturannya, dilarang menggunakan senjata. Kalian hanya diperbolehkan sparing menggunakan tangan kosong dan jenis magic yang kalian miliki" Pria bermasker ini menjeda kalimatnya, memperhatikan jika ada raut kebingungan dari murid-muridnya.

"Baiklah sensei rasa kalian sudah mengerti. Selanjutnya silahkan duduk di bangku penonton, dan yang dipanggil namanya segera langsung masuk ke arena"

Selang 10 menit setelah mempersiapkan semuanya, Kakashi sensei memanggil nama yang akan melakukan latih tanding.

"Untuk latih tanding pertama, Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas XI-B melawan Tanaka Shirou (OC)." Riuh teriakan pendukung Sasuke menggema di ruang latih tanding ini.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu Prodigy yang diakui di Imperial Palace. Anak bungsu dari kepala klan terhormat, adik kandung dari salah satu pemimpin Guild sekaligus kursi bakat surga. Ditambah bakat seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam menguasai salah satu Doujutsu legendaris, Sharinggan.

Sedangkan lawannya Tanaka Shirou, seorang murid dari kalangan masyarakat biasa. _'Penguasa melawan rakyat jelata heh..' _pikir Naruto saat melihat keduanya memasuki arena latih tanding.

"Kalian siap ?"

Tak ada balasan, _'Inilah kenapa aku benci menjadi wasit' _tentu kalian tau siapa yang membatin nista seperti itu khukhukhu...

"Baiklah, MULAI!"

"Senang rasanya bisa berkesempatan sparing dengan salah satu sosok yang dianggap Prodigy" tak ada yang bergerak, hanya saja Shirou menyampaikan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Hn, senang juga bisa melawanmu"

"Tidakkah kau ingin menyerang ? Aku menunggu" lanjut Sasuke.

Tubuhnya memang dalam posisi santai, namun mata keturunan uchiha itu siaga saat Shirou datang dengan pukulan diarah perut.

_Tak.._

Berhasil menahan pukulan Shirou dengan lengan kirinya, lutut Sasuke diarahkan tepat ke ulu hati Shirou. Tak menunggu lutut Sasuke memberikan pukulan, tangan kiri Shirou langsung menutup celah arah sasaran lutut Sasuke.

Sama-sama melompat mundur, kini terlihat wajah-wajah kagum dari murid-murid kelas XI-A. Pasalnya Shirou yang masyarakat biasa cukup mampu mengimbangi salah satu Prodigy. WalaupunWalaupun berasal dari masyarakat biasa, Shirou sebenarnya lumayan berbakat buktinya dia mampu menempati kelas XI-A yang sebagian besar diisi murid-murid berbakat.

Kali ini Sasuke yang mengambil inisiatif menyerang. Berlari menerjang angin, dalam sekejap mata Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Shirou memberikan pukulan telat di rusuk kanan.

_Bugh.._

Pukulan telak di punggung, tiba-tiba Sasuke berpindah didepan Shirou. Belum hilang nyeri di rusuk dan punggungnya, rasa sakit kembali menyerang perut Shirou.

_Bugh_

Dipaksa membungkuk karena pukulan di perut, posisi Sasuke saat ini sangat memungkinkan untuk mengakhiri pertarungan. Mengalirkan mana ditangan, Sasuke mengirimkan upper cut telak mengenai dagu Shirou.

Naruto menyeringai memperhatikan mata Sasuke yang perlahan berubah dari merah dengan 3 tomoe, menjadi ke bentuk awal onyx. _'Dia tidak mau main-main kah, langsung menggunakan Sharinggan heh..'_

"Pemenangnya Uchiha Sasuke"

"_Kyyaaa keren Sasuke-kun.."_

"_Klan Uchiha memang memiliki kualitas diatas rata-rata.."_

Begitu lah beberapa teriakan dan pujian mengiringi langkah Sasuke ke bangku miliknya. Tak ada wajah senang, wajah bangga, hanya wajah datar tanpa menanggapi sorak sorai yang mendukungnya.

"Sekilas aku melihat kau menggunakan Sharinggan.." Ucap salah satu pemegang Magical Beast tipe naga.

"Aku hanya tak mau membuang-buang waktu, ada yang ingin aku perhatikan setelah ini"

"Ada sesuatu yang menarik kah..?"

"Hn, tunggu saja. Kau pasti akan tertarik.. Vali" balas Sasuke kembali menatap arena latih tanding. Sedangkan sosok disamping Sasuke, pemilik Magical Beast tipe naga yaitu _White One Albion_, Vali Lucifer hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _'Tak biasanya..'_

"Selanjutnya Nakiri Alice dari kelas XI-A melawan Senju Shion"

Naruto yang mendengar nama Alice dipanggil hanya memandang datar gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu. "Apa..?"

Mata Alice memutar bosan, tangannya terangkat menarik kedua pipi Naruto gemas. "Setidaknya berilah kata penyemangat Naruto-kun"

"Awkhan wakhu wuchapkhan jwikha nwanti kwau mwenhang"

"Baka-Naru hempp"

"Dasar Manja"

Beberapa murid yang melihat interaksi Naru-Alice sedikit tersenyum kikuk. Nakiri Alice yang terkenal cuek dan dingin, ternyata memiliki sisi lain yang belum pernah mereka ketahui sebelumnya.

Dua orang yang dipanggil tadi sudah berada di arena, Shion memandang Alice remeh. Sekedar info, memang Alice selama ini tak pernah menunjukkan kemampuannya, lebih tepatnya ia menyembunyikan nya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Aku tak mau buang-buang waktuku yang berharga hanya untuk mengahadapi kaum sepertimu" ucap Shion memandang rendah Alice.

Bukan raut wajah marah, tapi senyum tercetak di wajah cantik Alice mendengar deklarasi Shion. "Ha'i ha'i, waktu dan tempat dipersilahkan" balas Alice

Banyak dari murid kelas XI-B yang merasa aneh dengan ucapan dan mimik wajah Alice. Sepertinya murid kelas XI-A ini semakin memprovokasi lawannya, terlihat dari kata-katanya yang menantang. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menyeringai memandang Alice yang masih menampilkan senyumnya, _'Senju dengan kesombongannya.. Arogan seperti bangsawan lainnya..'_

"Baiklah, saya Yuki Haku akan menjadi wasit kali ini" ucap guru perempuan sebagai wasit sekaligus wali kelas XI-B.

"Kalian Siap..?"

"Ha'i/Uhm.."

"Hajime!"

Shion yang terpancing provokasi Alice melesat mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke dagu Alice. Melihat serangan terburu-buru Shion, Alice mundur selangkah. Saat pukulan Shion hanya melewati kepalanya, Alice tak membuang waktu langsung menghantam pipi kiri Shion dengan tangan yang dilapisi pendar mana berwarna biru.

_Arrggghh.._

Sebagian murid-murid kelas XI-B melotot tak percaya, Shion yang berasal dari bangsawan Senju terlempar beberapa meter hanya dengan satu pukulan. _'Menarik' _batin pemuda raven yang duduk memperhatikan jalanya latih tanding.

"TAK TAU DIRI! KUHANCURKAN KAU RENDAHAN!" Seperti api yang disiram bensin, emosi Shion memuncak tak terkendali. Naiknya tekanan udara bersama dengan munculnya energi putih keemasan menyelimuti Shion.

Sedangkan Alice masih tetap diposisi sebelumnya. _'Tempramennya kacau, bodoh' _meningkatkan sensornya, insting Alice berteriak.

_'Belakang'_

_Tapp_

_Bugghh_

Serangan kejutan Shion yang mengarah keperut berhasil di blok, namun serangan kedua tak bisa dihindari Alice. Pipi kanan Alice harus rela terkena pukulan tangan kiri Shion. Tak mau merasakan sakit yang berlebih, Alice melompat kebelakang membuat jarak.

Seakan tak memberi Alice kesempatan bernafas,

_**[Element Magic : Arctic Burn]**_

Belum juga menapak tanah, serangan kembali mengarah ke gadis pirang pucat itu.

_**[Element Magic : Water Wall]**_

Air bertemu api, setelah dua teknik berlawanan itu bertemu menghasilkan asap menutupi arena.

_**[Element Magic : Rain of Fire]**_

Setelah Shion menyebutkan nama teknik nya, turunlah hujan api ditempat terakhir Alice berpijak.

Seringai Naruto mengembang setelah merasakan sesuatu yang tak asing baginya. Akibat teknik area elemen api Shion, asap semakin pekat menutupi keseluruhan arena latih tanding.

Menajamkan penglihatannya, Shion memicing mendengar gemuruh petir yang semakin lama semakin nyaring.

_**[Element Magic : Lightning Arrows]**_

'_Holly shit!'_

Semua yang menyaksikan melotot melihat ratusan panah petir mengarah ke bangsawan Senju yang terdiam terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Dengan cepat Shion menyiapkan teknik pertahanan untuk mengurangi daya hancur serangan panah petir itu.

_**[Element Magic : Earth Absolute Shell]**_

**DUAAAR!**

**BLAAAARRR!**

_Hening.._

Entah mengapa setelah efek dari teknik panah petir itu hilang. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang menghilangkan asap mengepul di arena.

Kini terlihat Shion pingsan dengan nafas memburu dalam pelukan laki-laki rambut pirang. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Shion, Alice pun terkulai lemas dengan nafas tak beraturan dipelukan laki-laki bersurai pirang sebahu. Sejenak Alice melirik Shion yang pingsan, perlahan senyum tercetak di wajah lelahnya.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu Alice" ucap lelaki pirang yang masih memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimaka.."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kesadarannya mulai menjauh akibat kelelahan..

"Istirahatlah, aku akan menjagamu.."

Naruto yang saat ini menggendong Alice ala pengantin mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria bermasker yang merupakan wali kelasnya. "Kakashi-sensei, ijin untuk membawa Alice keruang kesehatan"

Banyak yang shok, bagaimana mungkin kedua lelaki pirang itu bisa langsung berada di arena. Sedangkan Naruto, tanpa menunggu jawaban Kakashi, pemuda pirang ini perlahan terbakar api hitam dan hilang tanpa menghilangkan jejak.

'_Teknik teleportasi yang keren' _batin Rias tersenyum memperhatikan semuanya dari awal.

"Riser, biar sensei yang membawa Shion keruang kesehatan" ucap Haku dengan wajah tak ingin dibantah.

"Baiklah sensei, mohon bantuannya" Balas Riser.

Setelah kepergian Haku ke ruang kesehatan, Naruto muncul lewat pintu masuk, tidak menggunakan teleportasi seperti kepergiannya tadi.

Kakashi yang melihat Naruto masuk dan langsung menuju tempat duduknya hanya menghela nafas. _'Latih tanding kenapa malah seperti pertarungan resmi, mengerikan'_. Riser yang melihat Naruto kembali memandang Naruto dengan tatapan benci.

"Baiklah sensei rasa cu.."

"AKU RISER PHENEX MENANTANG MU DALAM LATIH TANDING RENDAHAN!"

Belum selesai Kakashi berbicara, Riser dengan nyalang menantang Naruto dalam latih tanding. Murid-murid melebarkan matanya mendengar Riser menantang murid pindahan yang beberapa waktu tadi mencuri perhatian.

Beberapa murid kelas XI-B menyeringai karena akan mendapatkan tontonan menarik. Berbeda dengan raut wajah terkejut murid XI-A, rata-rata mereka menampakkan raut iba, kasihan saat tau Naruto ternyata menerima tantangan Riser.

Bukan tanpa alasan, Riser yang berasal dari klan Phenex diberkahi regenerasi sel tubuh yang mengerikan. Ditambah kemampuannya menguasai Elemen api klan Phenex. Dengan kedua faktor itu tak heran jika Riser Phenex mampu menempati posisi kesembilan _Legacy of Heaven._

'_Kursi kesembilan menantang seseorang yang tak jelas asal-usulnya..'_

'_Tamatlah murid pindahan itu..'_

"Hoii hoii sudah cu.."

"Baiklah sensei, aku terima tantangan darinya"

'_'Bodohnya, kenapa Arashi-kun menerima tantangannya. Apakah dia tidak tau Riser adalah pemilik kursi kesembilan..'_

'_Bodoh..'_

Lagi lagi belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, ucapannya terpotong karena Naruto menerima tantangan yang diajukan Riser. Belum sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata, kedua lelaki pirang ini sudah berada di arena latih tanding.

'_Merepotkan, waktu membaca Icha-icha paradise jadi tertunda' _batin nista Kakashi.

"Haaah, jadi... Apa alasanmu menantang Arashi-kun Riser ?"

"Hanya membalaskan sesuatu yang temannya lakukan kepada seseorang yang berharga untukku.." balas Riser masih menatap Naruto benci.

Oh sekarang mereka mengerti, walaupun bukan sepasang kekasih. Riser memang diketahui memiliki perasaan kepada putri tunggal pemimpin klan Senju.

"Hahaha, selera humor mu ternyata tinggi Phenex-san.." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Akan Kuhancurkan wajah datarmu itu rendahan"

"Aku tegaskan lagi, apa kau menerima tantangan Riser Phenex dalam latih tanding ini Arashi Naruto ?"

"Aku menerimanya" mengangguk kepada Kakashi. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Riser.

"Jika kau ingin menghancurkan ku, maka datanglah jika kau memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukannya" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan.

_Praankk_

Seperti piring pecah, ucapan Naruto menggema di seluruh area latih tanding, dengan jelas yang lainnya mendengar ucapan yang terkesan arogan itu.

_'Apa dia mau bunuh diri..'_

'_Menarik dobe'_

'_Naruto-kun..'_

"Baiklah, latih tanding terakhir antara Riser Phenex melawan Arashi Naruto. Kalian siap..?"

Suara Kakashi menggema, kedua lelaki pirang itu mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAJIME!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Continue...**_

_**Ten Legacy of Heaven**_

1\. (?)

2\. (?)

3\. (?)

4\. (?)

5\. (?)

6\. (?)

7\. (?)

8\. (?)

9\. Riser Phenex

10\. (?)

Tak banyak yang bisa saya sampaikan, sejujurnya saya juga tidak begitu puas dengan chapter ini. Entah seperti ada yang kurang, tapi saya belum menemukannya.

Untuk tokoh Gremory Mio, memang saya ambil dari sosok Naruse Mio. Tapi saya buat Mio ini kakak tertua di keluarga Gremory.

Untuk yang sudah mau membaca cerita penuh kekurangan ini, saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih. Maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan, saya masih dalam tahap pembelajaran kembali.

.

.

.

_**© Tokubetsuna Nanika ©™**_

.

.

Terimakasih sudah berkunjung.

Parzival Balthazar Undur diri..

See you next chapter..

_**Minggu, 9 Februari 2020.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**© Tokubetsuna Nanika ©™**_

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

Created by : Parzival Balthazar

Rated : M

Genre : Action, Martial Art, School, Romance and Etc.

Pairing : (?)

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Not like, Don't read ..

.

.

.

_**Last Chapter**_

.

.

.

"Aku tegaskan lagi, apa kau menerima tantangan Riser Phenex dalam latih tanding ini Arashi Naruto ?"

"Aku menerimanya" mengangguk kepada Kakashi. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Riser.

"Jika kau ingin menghancurkan ku, maka datanglah jika kau memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukannya" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan.

_Praankk_

Seperti piring pecah, ucapan Naruto menggema di seluruh area latih tanding, dengan jelas yang lainnya mendengar ucapan yang terkesan arogan itu.

_'Apa dia mau bunuh diri..'_

'_Menarik dobe'_

'_Naruto-kun..'_

"Baiklah, latih tanding terakhir antara Riser Phenex melawan Arashi Naruto. Kalian siap..?"

Suara Kakashi menggema, kedua lelaki pirang itu mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAJIME!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chapter 3**_

'_Membosankan'_

Jika menurut kebanyakan siswa akademi hari libur adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu, tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk pemuda pirang bermarga Namikaze ini. _'Kemana semua mereka ini ?' _

"Latihan sedikit kurasa bukan ide yang buruk.." Naruto bermonolog sendiri. Yah, dari pagi sejak ia bangun tidur, keadaan asrama sudah sepi, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan langkah santai Naruto menuju halaman belakang asrama khusus miliknya dan beberapa anggota Akatsuki. Bicara tentang asrama, Naruto dan yang lainnya memang diberikan asrama khusus. Sebenarnya asrama yang Naruto tempati adalah asrama lama yang tidak ditempati. Namun saat masuknya beberapa anggota Akatsuki, asrama itu dijadikan asrama khusus sekaligus basecamp Akatsuki.

Kembali ke halaman belakang, tempat Naruto akan latihan. Melakukan pemanasan ringan seperti push up 100, sit up 100, pull up 100.

"Bagaimana jika Kenjutsu, hmm _Not bad_.."

Menyentuh fuin penyimpanan di lengan kirinya, kemudahan keluar lah pedang hitam bercorak merah di gagangnya. Bilah tajamnya berwarna hitam legam, sedangkan sarung pedang berwarna hitam dengan banyak ukiran berwarna merah darah.

"Lama tak berjumpa partner.."

"Pedang yang terlupakan, Uzu no Ken.."

_Sriiing.._

Saat pedang terlepas dari sarungnya, keluarlah aura mencekam yang membanjiri area halaman tempat Naruto berlatih. "Hey partner, kita tidak dalam situasi untuk membantai.." setelah perkataan tadi, Naruto mengalirkan mana hingga terlihat pendar merah hitam menyala redup.

_**[Namikaze Style : Omnislash]**_

Terlihat seperti tebasan asal-asalan, tapi setelah gerakan Naruto selesai terlihatlah energi berbentuk bintang berwarna hitam kemerahan.

_**DUAAARR**_

"Hora-horaa.. efek kerusakannya terlalu berlebihan sepertinya.."

Bagaimana tidak berlebihan, pohon yang menjadi sasaran teknik kenjutsu itu hancur tak bersisa. Namun area sekitar pohon itu juga porak-poranda seperti terkena bencana alam.

"Kerusakan area sekitar 10 meter, padahal aku mengunci dalam satu target.."

Yang punya teknik saja bingung, apalagi yang hanya memperhatikan. Kira-kira itulah yang ada dibenak Naruto saat ini. Saat ingin melakukan satu teknik yang ia ciptakan, terlintas kejadian yang membuatnya banyak mengalami hal-hal merepotkan..

"Tiga minggu yang lalu ya.."

"Sepertinya yang kemarin itu agak berlebihan.." gumamnya mengingat kembali kejadian 3 minggu yang lalu.

.

.

_**Flashback..**_

.

.

"Aku tegaskan lagi, apa kau menerima tantangan Riser Phenex dalam latih tanding ini Arashi Naruto ?"

"Aku menerimanya" mengangguk kepada Kakashi. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Riser.

"Jika kau ingin menghancurkan ku, maka datanglah jika kau memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukannya" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Baiklah, latih tanding terakhir antara Riser Phenex melawan Arashi Naruto. Kalian siap..?"

Suara Kakashi menggema, kedua lelaki pirang itu mengangguk.

"HAJIME!"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi Riser langsung melesat meninggalkan bekas retakan di pijakan kakinya. Melayangkan pukulan ke kepala Naruto, namun dihindari dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Pukulan kembali mengarah ke perut Naruto, ditahan dengan lutut kirinya.

Menarik bahu kiri Riser dengan tangan kiri, lalu kaki kirinya menendang kaki Riser. Karena tak mampu menjaga keseimbangannya, Riser hampir jatuh, namun sebelum tubuh Riser menyentuh tanah. Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai perut Heirs klan Phenex itu.

_**Bugghh..**_

Meringis merasakan pukulan diperut, meludahkan liurnya kini wajah bengis Riser nampak bersama tawa psycho nya. "HAHAHAHA.. HEBAT.. KAU DAPAT MEMBUAT DARAHKU MENDIDIH RENDAHAN!" Perlahan api mulai muncul ditangan Riser, menyebar hingga akhirnya menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Beberapa orang yang tak mengenal Naruto mungkin terkejut pemuda pirang itu dapat menyarangkan pukulan telak kepada Riser, yang merupakan pemegang kursi kesembilan Legacy of Heaven. Sedangkan bagi yang sudah kenal anggota termuda Akatsuki ini, mereka tau Naruto hanya sedang bermain-main. Terlihat dari sikap yang terlalu santai, _'Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.. tapi, MENCABUT BULU TANGAN DI TENGAH PERTANDINGAN.. OHH MY GOODNESS..' _batin Kakashi sweatdrop dengan sebutir keringat di dahi.

Lupakan kejadian tak jelas tadi, kembali Riser mengompres mana nya, mengeluarkan sepasang sayap api di punggungnya, terbang dengan melemparkan bola api dari tangannya kearah Naruto yang err.. masih mencabuti bulu tangannya. (?)

"JANGAN REMEHKAN AKU BRENGSEK!"

Tak mau jadi Naruto bakar (?) Pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu berlari zig-zag menghindari serangan Riser.

Merasa serangan nya percuma, Riser menapakkan kakinya ditanah.

"JANGAN HANYA BISA MENGHIDAR RENDAHAN, ATAU KAU TERLALU TAKUT MENGHADAPI SEORANG BANGSAWAN PHENEX"

Naruto yang mendengar ocehan Riser hanya memandang bangsawan Phenex itu dengan tatapan kasihan, "Semua disini tau serangan mu yang tidak mengenaiku, lalu untuk apa kau berteriak seperti itu.. Menyedihkan.."

_Jackpot_

'_Entah kenapa bermain mental dengan orang yang tempramen begitu menyenangkan.._' batin Naruto menyeringai. Yah, menekan psikis seseorang dalam pertarungan adalah salah satu kesenangan tersendiri bagi anggota termuda Akatsuki ini.

"Sepertinya kau tidak terkejut dengan semua ini ne Sasuke..?" ucap Vali memperhatikan Sasuke yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Asal kau tau saja, definisi _Monster yang sebenarnya _ada disosok murid pindahan itu" ucap Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Vali. Entah sudah berapa tahun keturunan Uchiha itu tidak bertemu sosok pemuda pirang itu.

"Heehh.. Benarkah ini Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal..?" ucap Vali heran.

"Hn.."

_'Bangsat, aku benci mengakuinya, tapi kenapa konsonan tak berarti itu membuatnya terlihat keren..' _Entah tiba-tiba Vali malas melanjutkan perbincangannya setelah keluarnya kata andalan Sasuke.

Kembali ke pertandingan, Riser terus menekan Naruto dengan hand combat miliknya. Tapi, perbedaan pengalaman cukup terlihat di pertarungan ini. Raut bosan mulai tercetak di wajah tampan Naruto.

"Hey, apa hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan seorang bangsawan ?" ucap Naruto setelah melompat kebelakang menghindari pukulan Riser.

"Kau tau, aku cukup kecewa menerima tantangan darimu" lanjutnya datar, wajahnya jelas menunjukkan sebuah arogansi menunjukkan betapa menyedihkannya pemegang kursi kesembilan Legacy of Heaven ini.

Tak terima dengan apa yang diucapkan lawannya, Riser mengeluarkan tekanan energi gila-gilaan.

'_'Fakk, gila.. Tekanan pemilik kursi kesembilan..' _batin beberapa murid merasakan tekanan yang Riser keluarkan.

Wajah heran kembali menghiasi beberapa murid yang menyaksikan pertandingan, karena..

"HAHAHAHA.. YAA, SEPERTI INI SEHARUSNYA DARI TADI, TUNJUKKAN! TUNJUKKAN PADAKU KEKUATAN SEORANG BANGSAWAN!" teriakan girang Naruto menggema menimbulkan ekspresi haror diwajah murid-murid yang menonton

'_Apa-apaan ekspresi nya itu..'_

Dipojok tempat duduk penonton, terdapat gadis bersurai merah yang memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. _'Naruto-kun..'_

"Datanglah dan hancurkan jika kau memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukannya.." ucap Naruto dengan seringai yang menjanjikan penderitaan.

Sesaat Riser dapat merasakan sebuah ancaman nyata dari pemuda yang menjadi lawannya itu. Namun, karena ego yang dimiliki Riser sangat tinggi, ia menepis sensasi yang ia rasakan sesaat tadi.

"TERIMA SERANGAN KU KALI INI RENDAHAN!"

Dengan sekali hembusan nafas Riser melesat muncul didepan Naruto. Melayangkan tinju dengan semua kekuatan yang ia miliki. Kepalan tangan yang digunakan untuk menyarangkan pukulan terlihat berwarna merah, layaknya magma dengan kobaran api yang mampu melelehkan besi baja.

_**[One Thousand Celcius Punch]**_

'_Tamatlah kau murid pindahan..'_

'_Mungkin seminggu di rumah sakit..'_

_Grebb_

_Wussshhh_

"Belum cukup kuat **Phenex..**"

Teknik serangan mematikan bertemu pertahanan absolute yang belum teridentifikasi, menghasilkan hembusan angin kencang menerbangkan apapun yang berada dekat dengan pusat efek kejut tersebut. Telapak tangan hitam terbuka menangkap tinju maut tangan merah magma.

Seluruh pasang mata melebar melihat teknik Riser yang rumornya _Overkill _ditahan hanya dengan satu tangan. Tak ada satupun orang yang mampu menahan teknik ini sebelumnya, namun murid pindahan ini hanya menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menangkap tinju maut Heirs Phenex itu.

"**Mana kesombongan seorang bangsawan yang tadi kau banggakan ?"** Perlahan tangan magma Riser redup, kehilangan magicnya. Tangannya yang membara sepanas magma berubah menjadi seperti sedia kala.

Belum mereda efek keterkejutan atas kejadian barusan, kini semua pasang mata dipaksa kembali melebar merasakan tekanan energi yang pekat. Aura hitam kemerahan meledak menimbulkan tekanan udara yang begitu berat, membuat beberapa murid yang tak cukup kuat menahan tekanan gila itu menjadi pingsan.

Naruto yang masih menggenggam tangan Riser kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya..

"_**Sadari tempatmu.."**_

"_**Tak ada domba memangsa singa.."**_

"_**Tak ada matahari bersinar di gelapnya malam.."**_

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, keluarlah energi hitam kemerahan dikedua tangan Naruto. Menghembuskan nafas berat, terdengar suara Riser patah-patah..

"ka-kau monster.." ucap Riser terbata kesulitan mengeluarkan apa yang ada dibenaknya akibat tekanan energi Naruto yang begitu pekat.

"_**Ya.. Mereka memanggilku seperti itu.."**_

Tanpa menunggu respon pemuda yang menjadi lawannya itu, Naruto menyarangkan pukulan tepat diperut heirs Phenex itu.

_**Bugghh**_

_**BLAAAARRR**_

Setelah melakukan serangan penutup, Naruto menetralkan semua tekanan miliknya. Situasi kembali normal, akhirnya mereka bisa bernafas lega. Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, memasok kebutuhan oksigen sebagai makhluk hidup.

Ini bukan latih tanding, bukan pertarungan level akademi tapi, terlihat seperti pembunuhan mental seorang bangsawan.

Kakashi yang menjadi wasit dalam latih tanding ini tak mampu menjelaskan apa sebenarnya yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tahu pasti tekanan yang Naruto keluarkan bukanlah level seorang murid akademi. Bahkan ia ragu mampu menjaga kesadarannya jika Naruto mengeluarkan tekanan yang lebih besar lagi. "Aku harus memastikannya.." gumam Kakashi memandang Riser yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

.

.

.

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

Setelah latih tanding itu mulailah tersebar berita Riser Phenex yang tak berkutik dihadapan murid pindahan tak jelas asal-usulnya. Sebenarnya berita itu tak begitu mengganggu bagi Naruto, namun efek dari berita itu yang membuatnya mengalami hal-hal merepotkan.

'_Undangan masuk Guild..'_

Bukan hanya satu atau dua Guild yang mengirimkan undangan untuk memintanya bergabung. Tapi semua Guild yang ada di Imperial Akademi, _'Faakk, merepotkan..'_

Bahkan Naruto didatangi langsung oleh pemilik kursi pertama Legacy of Heaven, Gremory Sirzech yang menawarkan agar Naruto bergabung dengan Guild yang ia pimpin. Absolute, Guild yang berisikan murid-murid dengan berbagai keistimewaan.

Memang Naruto mengenal baik pria bersurai merah ini, dari nama marga mungkin kalian juga bisa menebaknya. Sirzech adalah adik dari sosok bidadari yang Naruto sebut _'Iblis Merah'_, dan kakak Gremory Rias, yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya.

Bukan hanya itu, ia juga dapat teguran dari Yahiko sebagai ketua Akatsuki.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto latihan, halaman belakang asrama Akatsuki. Niat awalnya memang untuk latihan atau menciptakan teknik baru. Tapi nyatanya, ia malah melamun memikirkan hal-hal merepotkan lainnya yang mungkin akan datang tak lama lagi.

_Grebb_

"ONII-CHAN!"

Ditengah nikmatnya melamun, Naruto dikagetkan oleh pelukan di punggungnya. Menolehkan kepalanya, gadis bersurai pirang terlihat menggesek-gesekkan pipinya dipunggung tegap Naruto.

"Okaeri Imouto-chan.."

"Tadaima Onii-chan, Charlotte lihat tadi Onii-chan melamun ?" tanya gadis pirang yang tak lain adalah Dunois Charlotte, adik angkat Naruto.

"Ahh, Nii-chan hanya memikirkan apa kalian tega meninggalkan Nii-chan sendirian di asrama.." ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih.

"Ahh ti-tidak kok, mana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan Nii-chan. Kami hanya belanja bulanan" ucap Charlotte mengeratkan pelukannya hingga punggung Naruto bisa dengan jelas merasakan sesuatu yang empuk dan kenyal. (?)

"Ehh, Cha-chan jangan terlalu erat.." Ucap Naruto.

"Heehh, Cha-chan ?" gumam Charlotte.

"Iya, Imouto-chan tidak keberatan kan Nii-chan panggil seperti itu ? Anggap itu panggilan sayang Nii-chan pada adik Nii-chan yang super duper kawai ini" balas Naruto masih dalam pelukan Charlotte.

"Hoo, panggilan sayang ne.. Hem aku suka Nii-chan.." balas Charlotte semakin memeluk erat Naruto, sambil menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya mencari kehangatan dari tubuh kakaknya itu.

"Cha-chan, bisa lepaskan Nii-chan dulu.."

"Hehh, kenapa ? Nggak mau!" balas Charlotte.

"Sesuatu milikmu yang empuk dan kenyal menekan punggung Nii-chan Cha-chan. Sepertinya lebih besar sekarang ya.."

_'Empuk.. Kenyal.. Lebih besar..'_

"HUWAAA... BAKA NII-CHAN HENTAI!"

"Hahaha.. Hahaha.."

Naruto tertawa melihat adiknya meluapkan sumpah serapah sambil berlari masuk ke asrama khusus Akatsuki.

"NII-CHAN NO BAKA!"

.

.

.

_**© Tokubetsuna Nanika ©™**_

.

.

.

Disaat Naruto menikmati hari liburnya dengan menggoda adik pirangnya yang kawai. Saat ini terlihat sembilan orang duduk melingkar dengan meja besar bulat, sepertinya sedang diadakan rapat.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja rapat kali ini.." ucap pria bersurai merah memecah keheningan. Orang yang menduduki kursi pertama Legacy of Heaven, Gremory Sirzech.

"Tahun ini aku akan merombak sistem _Battle of Honor._ Bisa kalian lihat perinciannya di berkas yang ada didepan kalian" lanjut Sirzech.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, semua yang menghadiri rapat itu telah membaca apa yang telah direncanakan Sirzech. "Aku ingin mengetahui pendapat kalian tentang rancangan sistem yang telah aku buat"

"Jika ada pertanyaan akan langsung aku jawab setelah sesi penyampaian pendapat kalian selesai dimulai dari Nagato.."

"Baiklah, menurutku sistem ini memiliki kelebihan penyaringan bakat lebih merata. Namun sistem ini juga memiliki kekurangan, waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk babak penyisihan lebih lama dari event _Battle of Honor_ sebelumnya.." ucap Nagato menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Baiklah, langsung aku jawab saja.."

"Apa yang dikatakan Nagato memang benar, tapi sistem ini berbeda dari sistem sebelumnya yang hanya mengandalkan kemampuan individu. Untuk _event Battle of Honor _tahun ini aku menyiapkan dua macam tes.." Sirzech menjeda kalimatnya untuk melihat respon peserta rapat.

"Babak penyisihan pertama akan dilaksanakan dengan sistem grup. Setiap grup harus mengumpulkan medal sebagai persyaratan untuk lolos ke babak selanjutnya"

"Aku akan menyiapkan 16 medal sebagai persyaratan untuk melaju ke babak 64 besar. Babak selanjutnya adalah.." Sirzech menghentikan penjelasannya saat melihat Michael yang merupakan pemilik kursi ketiga mengangkat tangan.

"Maaf menginterupsi, jika dalam babak penyisihan pertama hanya disediakan 16 medal. Maka sudah dipastikan akan banyak terjadi pertempuran, apakah kau sudah mengantisipasi jika sampai terjadi pertempuran yang tidak kita inginkan.." jelas Michael memastikan.

"Untuk itu aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk event tahun ini. Teknologi ini juga sudah dikembangkan oleh Azazel-kocho dan sudah bisa dibilang 'Sempurna', berjalan dengan baik tanpa adanya resiko"

"Baiklah aku lanjutkan penjelasan sistem babak 64 besar. Nama peserta akan diacak, kemudian akan muncul satu nama, peserta yang terpilih ini bebas menentukan siapa peserta yang ingin ia lawan di babak ini. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya _Versus._" Ucap Sirzech panjang lebar..

Oke kita tinggalkan saja acara rapat yang membosankan itu, saya sebagai penulis pun sebenarnya heran kenapa mereka betah berlama-lama membahas sesuatu yang sudah ada di kepala Author (?).

.

.

_**© Tokubetsuna Nanika ©™**_

.

.

.

Hari berlalu tanpa ada yang spesial untuk Naruto, saat ini ia berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Misinya yaitu menjemput putri Raja Imperial Kingdom. Selain itu, ia juga diberi tugas untuk menjaga mereka jika ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Waktu tempuh dari Imperial Akademi ke Emerald city membutuhkan waktu dua hari satu malam dengan menggunakan kuda.

_Imperial Kingdom_ sendiri terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian kerajaan. _Imperial Palace_ adalah pusat pendidikan dan kebudayaan. _Emerald City_ adalah ibu kota kerajaan sekaligus pusat kemiliteran, perdagangan, dan pariwisata, selain dua kota besar itu ada kota _Lotus, _yang terkenal dengan kota hujan. Pandora land, kota ini merupakan daerah tergersang di Imperial Kingdom, wilayahnya hampir keseluruhan adalah padang pasir. Kota Lyonesse, atau lebih terkenalnya _Negeri Batu._

Sebenarnya ada satu kota lagi yang menjadi salah satu faktor Imperial Kingdom merupakan salah satu kerajaan yang ditakuti. _Uzushio City, _kota penghasil Magic Knight berkemampuan khusus. Kota Uzushio dulu ditempati klan Uzumaki, dan Namikaze.

Uzumaki dengan Fuinjutsu Magic, dan Namikaze dengan pengendalian ruang dan waktu, Sayangnya kota Uzushio kini hilang dari peta Imperial Kingdom 17 tahun yang lalu.

'_Civil War'_

_Didasari kecemburuan dan prasangka buruk Uzushio harus rata dengan tanah._

Kota Lotus, Lyonesse, dan Emerald City adalah pelaku sejarah dari tragedi hancurnya Uzushio. Mereka beralasan Uzushio berbahaya untuk Imperial Kingdom dimasa depan. Klan Uzumaki dengan kemampuan Fuinjutsu yang mengerikan, Klan Namikaze yang mampu menguasai ruang dan waktu, bukankah ancaman terlihat sangat jelas ?.

Itulah yang mereka pikirkan saat itu, tidakkah mereka berpikir semua kelebihan itu dapat mengantarkan Imperial Kingdom berada diatas dari yang teratas. Sayangnya semua sudah terlambat, tak ada lagi klan Uzumaki dan Namikaze.

Kembali ke cerita, saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.25. Terlihat ruang kepala sekolah telah hadir beberapa murid akademi yang memiliki _Pamor_ karena kemampuannya, diantaranya Uchiha Sasuke, Vali Lucifer, Ootsutsuki Kaguya, Senju Shion, dan seorang sensei nyentrik, Hatake Kakashi.

"Sebenarnya siapa anggota party terakhir ini Azazel-kocho ?" Tanya perempuan bersurai perak, tubuh proporsional agak pendek, tapi jangan lupakan wajahnya imutnya yang mampu membius kaum Adam hanya dengan senyuman, Ootsutsuki Kaguya.

"Masih ada lima menit lagi sebelum jam 08.00. Jadi aku persilahkan kalian menebak-nebak sendiri siapa anggota terakhir ini." Jawab Azazel sambil terkekeh melihat raut wajah penasaran dari bungsu Ootsutsuki itu.

_Tok tok tok_

"Masuk!" jawab Azazel dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

_Kriieeet.._

"KAU!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Continue...**_

_**Author note : **_

Entah chapter ini bagus atau nggak, cuma saya masih belajar lagi mendapatkan feel saat membuat scene drama atau romance. Dan sepertinya masih belum dapet di chapter ini.

Mungkin jika ada masukan ide dari alur, konflik, pair, atau apapun bisa cantumkan di kolom review.

Cuma membagi spoiler, di cerita ini Naruto punya Doujutsu tapi bukan Sharinggan, Rinenggan, Byakugan, atau Teisenggan.

Jadi tunggu saja, bisa saja chapter depan keluar, siapa yang tahu kan Hehehe..

Jujur alur sih ngasal, saya tulis apa yang terlintas di kepala. Terimakasih sudah berkunjung dan membaca, hanya ini yang bisa saya persembahkan, sekali lagi mohon maaf jika fict ini masih jauh dari kata baik dan terimakasih.

.

.

.

_**Ten Legacy of Heaven**_

1\. Gremory Sirzech

2\. (?)

3\. (?)

4\. (?)

5\. (?)

6\. (?)

7\. (?)

8\. (?)

9\. Riser Phenex

10\. (?)

Guild :

Absolute : Gremory Sirzech

(?)

(?)

(?)

(?)

(?)

(?)

.

.

.

_**© Tokubetsuna Nanika ©™**_

.

.

Terimakasih sudah berkunjung.

Parzival Balthazar Undur diri..

See you next chapter..

.

.

.

_**Minggu, 16 Februari 2020.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**© Tokubetsuna Nanika ©™**_

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

Created by : Parzival Balthazar

Rated : M

Genre : Action, Martial Art, School, Romance and Etc.

Pairing : (?)

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Not like, Don't read ..

.

.

.

_**Last Chapter**_

.

.

.

_'Civil War'_

.

.

.

Didasari kecemburuan dan prasangka buruk Uzushio harus rata dengan tanah.

Kota Lotus, Lyonesse, dan Emerald City adalah pelaku sejarah dari tragedi hancurnya Uzushio. Mereka beralasan Uzushio berbahaya untuk Imperial Kingdom dimasa depan. Klan Uzumaki dengan kemampuan Fuinjutsu yang mengerikan, Klan Namikaze yang mampu menguasai ruang dan waktu, bukankah ancaman terlihat sangat jelas ?.

Itulah yang mereka pikirkan saat itu, tidakkah mereka berpikir semua kelebihan itu dapat mengantarkan Imperial Kingdom berada diatas dari yang teratas. Sayangnya semua sudah terlambat, tak ada lagi klan Uzumaki dan Namikaze.

Kembali ke cerita, saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.25. Terlihat ruang kepala sekolah telah hadir beberapa murid akademi yang memiliki Pamor karena kemampuannya, diantaranya Uchiha Sasuke, Vali Lucifer, Ootsutsuki Kaguya, Senju Shion, dan seorang sensei nyentrik, Hatake Kakashi.

"Sebenarnya siapa anggota party terakhir ini Azazel-kocho ?" Tanya perempuan bersurai perak, tubuh proporsional agak pendek, tapi jangan lupakan wajahnya imutnya yang mampu membius kaum Adam hanya dengan senyuman, Ootsutsuki Kaguya.

"Masih ada lima menit lagi sebelum jam 08.00. Jadi aku persilahkan kalian menebak-nebak sendiri siapa anggota terakhir ini." Jawab Azazel sambil terkekeh melihat raut wajah penasaran dari bungsu Ootsutsuki itu.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!" jawab Azazel dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

Kriieeet..

"KAU!?"

.

.

.

.

_**Chapter 4**_

.

.

.

_Tok tok tok_

"Masuk!" jawab Azazel dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

_Kriieeet.._

.

.

.

"KAU!?"

"Ada apa ?" tanya Naruto datar. Ia heran kenapa ekspresi perempuan pirang ini begitu heboh saat dirinya baru saja masuk ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ehm, tidak ada.." jawab Shion menjaga image seorang bangsawan Senju.

_'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat laki-laki ini..' _batin Shion saat Naruto masuk ruang kepala sekolah.

"Gadis aneh.." gumam Naruto yang entah kenapa bisa didengar oleh semua orang yang ada di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Sudah-sudah.. Arashi-kun coba perkenalkan dirimu kepada anggota quest lainnya supaya kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik nantinya.." ucap Azazel.

"Baiklah, Arashi Naruto.."

'_Dia sekolah disini rupanya..' _pikir Naruto melihat perempuan surai perak, Ootsutsuki Kaguya.

'_Bangke, apa-apaan perkenalan nya itu..' _batin Vali dengan kedutan di alis kirinya.

"Selanjutnya, apa saja yang perlu diperhatikan dalam quest ini Kocho ?" tanya Naruto.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui quest ini adalah menjemput putri Raja yang nantinya akan bersekolah di akademi ini.."

"Quest ini cukup mudah, tapi bukan tanpa resiko. Kalian akan ke Emerald City menjemput putri raja, setelah itu kembali ke akademi. Sasuke dan Kaguya bertugas sebagai sensor dengan Doujutsu kalian. Shion, Vali, dan Naruto sebagai tim penjaga, Kakashi sebagai ketua tim. Patuhi semua perintah Kakashi, dan Naruto sama seperti yang aku katakan kemarin.." jelas Azazel dengan perkataan yang ambigu diakhir penjelasannya.

"Baik Kocho.." balas Naruto. Setelah semua perlengkapan telah siap, mereka berenam berangkat menuju Emerald City menggunakan kuda.

Dalam perjalanan diam-diam Kakashi memperhatikan Naruto yang berbincang dengan Sasuke. "Arashi-kun, kuperhatikan kau lumayan dengan Sasuke.."

"Panggil saja Naruto sensei, aku merasa kau berbicara dengan orang lain jika kau memanggil dengan margaku."

"Kedekatan ku dengan Sasuke, anggaplah kami bertemu di masa lalu.." ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

"Hn.."

"Kebiasan buruk menggunakan konsonan tak berarti mu masih saja tak berubah.." ucap Naruto menanggapi dua huruf andalan Sasuke.

"Hn.." balas Sasuke lagi.

Perjalanan kemudian berlangsung tanpa ada percakapan dari anggota lainnya. Kaguya dan Shion juga hanya memperhatikan interaksi ketiga pria itu. Tapi Kaguya terlihat lebih berfokus kepada pemuda pirang yang tak ia kenal pasti, tapi sepertinya familiar _'Auranya seperti tak asing untukku..' _batinnya.

Sementara kita tinggalkan mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Emerald City. Kini di atap akademi terlihat dua gadis sedang menikmati makan siang dengan berbincang-bincang ringan. Nakiri Alice, dan Dunois Charlotte, dua orang yang menduduki tempat teratas dalam kehidupan Naruto saat ini.

"Apakah Nii-chan tidak meninggalkan pesan Alice-nee..?" tanya Charlotte sambil kembali melahap Bento yang dibawa Nakiri hari ini.

"Kakak bodohmu itu Cuma meninggalkan dua bekal Bento ini dan selembar surat. Dia mengerjakan quest dan misi ganda dari Azazel-kocho.." jawab Alice

"Jadi Bento ini buatan Nii-chan ? Huwaa, pantas rasa enak seperti biasa hihi" ucap Charlotte tak menyadari perempuan disebelahnya mengeluarkan aura tak bersahabat.

"_**Jadi menurutmu Bento buatanku tidak enak ne Imouto-chan..?"**_

"Heeh.. Bu-bukan begitu.." jawab Charlotte panik. Hukum pertama saat bersama dengan Nakiri Alice, _Jangan membicarakan tentang masakan. _Dan sialnya Charlotte lupa hal sepenting itu.

"A-aku hanya rindu ma-masakan Onii-chan.." lanjut Charlotte dengan keringat memenuhi wajahnya.

"Hmm.. benarkah Imouto-chan..? Atau kau akan.."

_Ceklek.._

Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Alice mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Setelah sepenuhnya terbuka, terlihatlah dua laki-laki yang dikenalnya. Yang pertama memiliki wajah datar kemalasan akut, dengan rambut dikuncir keatas, Nara Shikamaru.

Laki-laki kedua memiliki surai cokelat dengan bagian belakang melawan gravitasi, wajahnya terkesan datar dan malas, tak jauh berbeda dengan Shikamaru, ia lah pemilik kursi kesepuluh Hyoudou Issei, pemilik Megical Beast naga surgawi Red One, Draig.

"Haahh, akhirnya pasangan tanpa niat hidu bersatu kembali.." ucap malas Alice melihat Shikamaru dan Issei.

"Issei-senpai sudah kembali ternyata, jadi Shikamaru-senpai tidak sendirian lagi melakukan aktivitas kemalasannya hihi.." ucap Charlotte menambahkan.

"Kalian ini, bukannya senang aku kembali cepat. Tapi sudahlah.. Dimana pria cantik itu ? Aku masih belum percaya dia mau berada ditempat bernama akademi.." ucap Issei panjang lebar menanggapi ucapan Alice dan Charlotte.

Yah Shikamaru tak menyangkal jika ia dan Issei memiliki takaran kemalasan yang hampir sama. _'Entah kenapa aku seperti memiliki kembaran..' _pikir Shikamaru mengingat kemalasannya dan Issei yang sama-sama mengkhawatirkan.

"Biasanya dia bersama kalian bertiga, tumben kalian Cuma berdua.." ucap Shikamaru.

"Imoutou-chan, kau saja yang menjelaskan pada mereka. Aku malas, kakak bodohmu itu selalu berhasil membuat ku naik darah.." ucap Alice dengan tatapan tak mau di bantah.

"Onii-chan sedang menjalani quest, baru tadi pagi berangkat.."

"Dan si pria cantik itu tidak memberi kabar sebelumnya pada kalian berdua ?" lanjut Issei melihat ekspresi dari Alice.

"Yapp, seperti itulah Onii-chan.." jawab Charlotte cepat sambil membereskan kotak Bento nya.

"Bagaimana pelatihan mu Issei ?" tanya Alice

"Yaah, lumayan. Aku bisa bertahan cukup lama dalam mode Balance Breaker."

Setelah ini terjadi perbincangan ringan antara mereka berempat, kebanyakan Charlotte yang bertanya karena penasaran tentang naga surgawi Red One itu.

Saat mereka berbincang di atap akademi, terjadi juga perbincangan di salah satu ruang Guild akademi. Ruangan ini memiliki interior peradaban barat kuno, ada beberapa orang yang fokus mendengarkan pemilik kursi pertama berbicara.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Timeskip no Jutsu**_

Hari ini rombongan yang menjemput putri raja berada di pintu masuk kota Emerald City. Kakashi sebagai ketua langsung menyerahkan surat perintah penjemputan untuk diperiksa oleh penjaga gerbang Emerald City.

"Siang tuan-tuan, saya Hatake Kakashi dari Imperial Akademi memiliki tugas yang datangnya langsung dari kerajaan.." ucap Kakashi memberikan surat perintah yang ditandatangani langsung oleh raja Imperial Kingdom, Raja Arthur Pendragon.

Penjaga gerbang Emerald City membaca dengan seksama, akhirnya ia membuat satu note yang nantinya sebagai bukti bahwa rombongan ini sudah memiliki ijin dari penjaga gerbang. "Tolong berikan note ini kepada penjaga gerbang kerajaan tuan, sebagai bukti ijin memasuki Emerald City. Dan silahkan melanjutkan perjalanan, yang mulia pasti sudah menunggu kalian di istana." Ucap penjaga tadi mengembalikan surat perintah yang Kakashi bawa, sekaligus memberikan note perijinan memasuki Emerald City.

"Terimakasih tuan, saya undur diri melanjutkan perjalanan langsung ke istana.." balas Kakashi kembali naik ke kudanya dan bergegas menuju istana diikuti Kaguya, Shion, Vali, Sasuke, dan Naruto paling belakang.

Selama perjalanan Naruto merasa ada yang mengawasi rombongannya. Sensornya menangkap setidaknya ada 3 magic knight yang seperti mengikuti sejak keluar dari perbatasan Imperial City. Namun ia tak merasakannya lagi setelah melewati gerbang Emerald City barusan.

Naruto memacu kudanya mendekati Kakashi. "Sensei kau merasakannya kan..?" tanya Naruto ambigu.

"Samar-samar aku merasakan tiga orang mengikuti kita, tapi menghilang sejak di gerbang barusan." Ucap Kakashi.

"Sepertinya perjalanan pulang kita akan sedikit lama sensei.."

Kaguya, Shion, dan Vali yang melihat interaksi Naruto dan Kakashi ditelan kebingungan. Mereka tak bisa mendengar perbincangan Naruto dan Kakashi dengan jelas, namun melihat ekspresi keduanya sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

Kini rombongan dari Imperial Akademi berjalan menuju kerajaan setelah mengikat kuda masing-masing di tempat yang disediakan. Dalam perjalanan mereka dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang menyapa salah satu anggota quest ini.

"Naruto-kun.." ucap gadis pirang yang tak sengaja melihat Naruto yang berjalan menuju lobby istana.

"Eh, Art-chan. Sedang apa kau disini..?" tanya Naruto heran.

Perempuan yang Naruto ketahui bernama Arthuria ini memiliki surai pirang panjang sepunggung, mata hijau cerah sehijau permata zamrud, dan memiliki sifat menyebalkan. Walaupun Naruto akui sosok yang ia panggil Art-chan itu baik dan agak tsundere.

"Err.. Aku di-disini.. Hmm.. aku ma-maid yaa.. aku maid disini Naruto-kun.." jawab Arthuria tergagap karena dipandang penuh selidik oleh Naruto.

"Ka-kalau begitu a-aku akan me-melanjutkan pekerjaan na-naruto-kun.." ucap gadis pirang itu langsung pergi meninggalkan rombongan yang menatap aneh interaksi Naruto dan Arthuria.

"Maid disini diberi pakaian yang sebagus itu.." ucap Shion tiba-tiba.

"Benar katamu Shion. Pakaian maid tadi juga layaknya pakaian para bangsawan di Imperial City." Tambahan Kaguya menyetujui pendapat Shion.

_'Iya kah..' _ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Ayo kita harus menghadap raja.." ucap Kakashi kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju lobby istana.

Memang benar seperti kata Shion, pakaian yang dipakai Arthuria sangat mewah jika benar ia hanya maid di istana ini. Bagaimana mungkin maid memakai gaun mewah yang biasa digunakan bangsawan pada umumnya. _'Entahlah, mungkin maid disini diperlakukan istimewa oleh raja. Siapa yang tau..' _batin pemuda pirang itu malas berpikir.

Jauh di hutan perbatasan Emerald City, terlihat 3 orang memakai pakaian serba hitam tertutup, hanya memperlihatkan kedua matanya saja.

"Ini buruk, rombongan yang dikirim Imperial Akademi bukan bocah akademi biasa. Apalagi dipimpin oleh mantan pemimpin kesatuan pengintai, Hatake Kakashi." Ucapa sosok pertama.

"Tenang, mereka memang sudah mulai diakui dengan kemampuannya masing-masing. Tapi ingat, mereka tetap bocah akademi, mereka belum terbiasa dengan pertarungan sesungguhnya, pertarungan hidup dan mati." Balas sosok kedua.

"Tapi aku akan meminta bantuan, supaya misi ini lebih meyakinkan. Bukan perkara mudah menghadapi Hatake Kakashi.." lanjut sosok kedua menjelaskan rencananya.

Sosok ketiga hanya diam saja memperhatikan kedua temannya berbincang. "Hey, kau kenapa diam saja dari tadi..?" ucap sosok pertama yang menyadari sosok ketiga hanya diam tanpa menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Aku hanya merasakan sesuatu yang buruk saat melihat pemuda pirang dalam rombongan Hatake Kakashi tadi." Ucap sosok ketiga.

"Halaah, kau tenang saja. Lumpuhkan Hatake Kakashi, maka kemungkinan misi berjalan sesuai rencana lebih besar.." ucap sosok kedua meyakinkan. Namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari sosok ketiga.

.

.

.

.

_**© Tokubetsuna Nanika ©™**_

.

.

.

.

Saat ini rombongan Imperial Akademi sedang berada di meja makan, mereka dijamu dengan begitu baik oleh raja Imperial Kingdom, Arthur Pendragon. Di meja makan banyak tersedia makanan-makanan yang mampu menggugah nafsu makan.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu dengan ide yang sudah aku sampaikan sebelumnya Kakashi-san ?" ucap raja Arthur membuka percakapan setelah selesai makan malam.

"Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak karena kami dijamu dengan sangat baik disini. Untuk usulan yang telah kita bahas, saya rasa itu merupakan suatu tindakan yang tepat jika ingin mendapatkan kedekatan dan loyalitas dari setiap kota.." Kakashi menjeda sejenak kalimatnya.

"Tapi mungkin itu akan membutuhkan waktu lebih lama lagi, terlebih semua konsep sudah di siapkan dan berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya.." Lanjut Kakashi memandang kelima muridnya bergantian.

"Namun, kami siap melakukan perombakan jika memang seperti itu yang mulia inginkan."

"Ya, aku harap permintaanku ini bisa direalisasikan nantinya.." balas raja Arthur sembari tersenyum memandang putri semata wayangnya yang menunduk diam. Sesekali putrinya itu memandang pemuda pirang yang ia kenal adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki, karena beberapa kali pemuda itu berkunjung langsung ke istana.

"Arthuria.. Kenapa kau dari tadi menundukkan kepalamu..? Adakah yang mengganggumu ?"

"Ah.. Ti-tidak Tou-sama.. A-aku ha-hanya.. hmm.. anu.. bosan.. ya, a-aku hanya bosan Tou-sama.." ucap perempuan pirang yang merupakan anak semata wayang raja Arthur, Arthuria Pendragon.

"Lalu, pemuda-san.. Apakah dirimu mengenal putriku sebelumnya ? Dari tatapan yang kulihat, kau seperti tak nyaman.. mungkin.." perkataan raja Arthur ini menimbulkan rasa penasaran dibenak semua yang menghadiri makan malam mewah di istana.

"Sebenarnya itu yang dari tadi ingin aku tanyakan Anata.." ucap perempuan pirang disebelah raja Arthur, permaisuri raja Imperial Kingdom, Guinevere Pendragon.

"Maaf sebelumnya yang mulia raja dan ratu jika saya membuat putri Arthuria menjadi tak nyaman. Tapi saya belum pernah mengenal sosok tuan putri, ini pertemuan pertama saya dengan tuan putri Arthuria-sama.." ucap Naruto sambil menunduk sebagai isyarat permohonan maaf.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto yang seakan tak pernah mengenal dirinya, Arthuria semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak berani menatap langsung Naruto. Meremas erat gaun mewah yang ia kenakan, Arthuria mungkin akan kehilangan teman pertamanya diluar golongan bangsawan disekitar Emerald City.

"Tapi, sebelumnya saya mengenal sosok gadis yang mirip dengan tuan putri. Gadis yang menyebalkan, namun memiliki kepedulian terhadap sesama tanpa memandang status. Gadis yang tegas, namun kadang manja. Gadis yang mengaku tidak memiliki marga dan bekerja sebagai maid di kerajaan.." ucap Naruto memandang raja Arthur dan permaisuri Guinevere.

Setiap mata memperhatikan Naruto, Sasuke yang ada disebelah pemuda pirang itu hanya menaikkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Naruto. Kakashi yang sepertinya mengerti hanya tersenyum geli sesekali melihat Arthuria dan Naruto bergantian.

Kemudian pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas dan tersenyum. "Entah kenapa Gadis itu memiliki nama yang sama, Arthuria namun tanpa marga. Parasnya pun sangat mirip dengan tuan putri Arthuria-sama. Mungkin hanya kemiripan atau bagaimana, tapi senang bisa mengenal tuan putri Arthuria-sama." Lanjut Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Arthuria.

"Hahaha, sudah kuduga seperti yang aku perkirakan.." ucap raja Arthur tertawa mengingat kebiasaan aneh putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tau benang merahnya.." permaisuri Guinevere menanggapi ucapan suaminya sambil terkekeh dengan kelakuan unik putrinya.

Ini semakin menimbulkan rasa penasaran keempat anggota quest ini, Sasuke, Vali, Kaguya, dan Shion. "Maaf yang mulia, jadi apakah memang ada penduduk atau maid yang sangat mirip dengan tuan putri Arthuria-sama..?" ucap Shion yang sepertinya sudah sangat penasaran.

"Hahaha.. sepertinya kau termakan permainan kata pemuda pirang disana nak.." ucap raja Arthur tertawa dengan kepolosan Shion.

"Sepertinya kau harus menjelaskannya tsuma.." lanjut raja Arthur.

Guinevere memandang Arthuria sambil tersenyum, "Apakah kau ingin menjelaskannya sendiri Arthuria ?" tanya ratu Imperial Kingdom dengan senyum yang masih bertahan diwajahnya.

Arthuria memandang ibunya sebentar, ia melihat ibunya mengangguk tersenyum padanya. "Baiklah Kaa-sama.." jawab Arthuria.

"Sebelumnya maaf Naruto-kun jika aku membohongimu selama ini. Yah, aku sering menyamar sebagai penduduk biasa untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan jika harus di istana sepanjang hari.."

"Aku sering menyusup keluar istana dan berkeliling daerah Emerald City. Tentunya tanpa menggunakan marga Pendragon. Masyarakat pasti akan memperlakukanku berbeda jika mereka tau jika aku putri semata wayangnya raja Arthur Pendragon. Aku hanya tak ingin dikenal sebagai putri raja Imperial Kingdom, aku ingin dipandang sebagai Arthuria Pendragon Magic Knight kerajaan Imperial Kingdom."

Arthuria mengakhiri penjelasannya menatap Naruto dengan senyum yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah. Shion yang merupakan putri bangsawan merasa tercubit mendengar penjelasan Arthuria. Putri raja Pendragon ini sangat rendah hati, tak pernah menunjukkan kekuasaannya sebagai putri orang nomer satu di Imperial Kingdom.

"Yaa sebenarnya saya tak ada masalah dengan itu. Hanya saja Art-chan yang ku kenal memiliki senyum yang memancarkan semangat untuk menjadi Magic Knight terkuat, bukan senyum pasrah seperti tadi. Sekarang angkat wajahmu, sayang jika wajah cantikmu disembunyikan dengan menunduk.." ucap Naruto tersenyum geli melihat Arthuria yang malu-malu sambil memainkan jarinya menghilangkan rasa grogi.

"Ba-baka.." ucap Arthuria mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Hahaha.. Indahnya masa muda.." ucap raja Arthur sambil tertawa melihat tingkah Arthuria.

"Baiklah, mari kita pindah. Kita akan membahas sesuatu yang membuat kalian kemari, dan sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada kalian semua.." lanjut raja Arthur berdiri melangkahkan kakinya, diikuti semua yang ada di ruang makan, membicarakan sesuatu yang lebih serius.

Kini rombongan Imperial Akademi, raja Arthur, permaisuri Guinevere, dan putri Arthuria tengah berada di ruang yang biasanya digunakan untuk rapat. Bukan ruang rapat sebenarnya, hanya ruangan dengan meja besar dikelilingi kursi sebagai pelengkap.

"Seperti yang sudah diberitahu oleh Azazel, putriku.. Arthuria Pendragon akan menimba ilmu dan mengasah kemampuannya sebagai Magic Knight di Imperial Akademi.." raja Arthur membuka percakapan serius tentang rencananya kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat sosok dua pemuda bersurai pirang sedang berbincang. Ruval Phenex dan Riser Phenex, saat ini mereka berada di halaman belakang Mansion klan Phenex.

"Sudah dua minggu aku melihatmu seperti ini, apakah kejadian tiga minggu lalu belum menyadarkanmu..?"

Mendengar ucapan kakaknya yang terkesan menghakimi tindakannya, mata Riser memicing tak suka. "Aku hanya mempersiapkan diri untuk event _Battle of Honor _yang akan diadakan kurang dari 6 bulan lagi.." jawab Riser tanpa memandang kakaknya yang bertanya.

"Benarkah itu..? Bukannya kau ingin kembali menantang anak pindahan itu ke pertarungan resmi dalam _Rating Game _?" tanya Ruval memandang adiknya penuh selidik. Ia akui Riser memiliki bakat dalam pengendalian sihir, buktinya ia mampu menempati peringkat kesembilan dari sepuluh kursi Legacy of Heaven.

'_Sial.. Darimana Ruval tau aku akan menantangnya lagi untuk mengembalikan namaku yang jatuh karena kekalahan kemarin..' _batin Riser mendecih kakaknya mengetahui rencananya menantang kembali anak pindahan itu.

"Lakukan sesukamu, setelah menanggung malu atas kekalahan mu dari Shisui, Guild tak akan lagi menyelamatkan dirimu jika kau kehilangan kursi kesembilan. Phoenix tak memiliki hak mempertahankan posisimu karena ia tidak tergabung dalam Guild manapun.." ucapan panjang lebar Ruval, kemudian ia berdiri, ia memandang langit yang gelap terlihat tanpa adanya bintang yang menghiasi malam ini.

"Banyak Magic Knight hebat yang bukan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Sejujurnya, aku malu memiliki anggota Guild yang arogan karena statusnya dari salah satu bangsawan terpandang di Imperial Kingdom." Setelah ucapannya itu, Ruval pergi meninggalkan Riser sendiri. Pemilik kursi keempat itu berharap sikap arogan adiknya itu akan berkurang saat dikalahkan telak murid pindahan yang berasal dari kalangan masyarakat biasa.

Namun sayangnya harapan cuma jadi harapan, arogansi adiknya itu masih melekat dan semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia semakin ragu menyerahkan tonggak kepemimpinan Guild Phoenix kepada adiknya. _'Haaah, ini salahku terlalu memanjakannya..' _pikir Ruval menghela nafas lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Continue...**_

_**Author note : **_

Akhirnya selesai, maafkan keterlambatan update chapter kali ini. Jujur keterlambatan ini keteledoran ane sendiri, ane lupa backup chapter yang sudah siap ane publish. Ane bikin cerita ini lewat handphone karena gampang menyesuaikan panjang pendeknya kalimat dalam cerita. Nah, ane install ulang handphone karena sesuatu, tapi lupa backup, akhirnya ane harus buat ulang chapter ini dari awal.

Ya harus baca dari awal, lihat note konsep, ribet dah. Tapi Alhamdulillah selesai juga, entah kenapa sepertinya chapter ini berbeda dari yang sudah ane siapkan sebenarnya hehehe..

Entah chapter ini bagus atau nggak, cuma saya masih belajar lagi mendapatkan feel saat membuat scene drama atau romance. Dan sepertinya masih belum dapet di chapter ini.

Mungkin jika ada masukan ide dari alur, konflik, pair, atau apapun bisa cantumkan di kolom review.

Cuma membagi spoiler, di cerita ini Naruto punya Doujutsu tapi bukan Sharinggan, Rinenggan, Byakugan, atau Teisenggan.

Jadi tunggu saja, bisa saja chapter depan keluar, siapa yang tahu kan Hehehe..

Jujur, untuk masalah pair saya masih belum menentukan singel pair atau lebih. Takutnya akan rusak alur jika masih awal sudah menentukan pair.

Terimakasih sudah berkunjung dan membaca, hanya ini yang bisa saya persembahkan, sekali lagi mohon maaf dan terimakasih.

.

.

.

_**Ten Legacy of Heaven**_

1\. Gremory Sirzech

2\. Nagato

3\. (?)

4\. Ruval Phenex

5\. (?)

6\. (?)

7\. (?)

8\. (?)

9\. Riser Phenex

10\. (?)

Guild :

Absolute : Gremory Sirzech

Phoenix : Ruval Phenex

(?)

(?)

(?)

(?)

(?)

.

.

.

_**© Tokubetsuna Nanika ©™**_

.

.

Terimakasih sudah berkunjung.

Parzival Balthazar Undur diri..

See you next chapter..

.

.

.

_**Minggu, 1 Maret 2020.**_


End file.
